Roulette's Journey
by Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal
Summary: A lone Femme, who escaped Cybertron and the Massacre at Flotilla is traveling to Earth after recieving Prime's message. This is her story, told through her Journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is just a background story on my OC Roulette and what she went through before getting to Earth after TF:RotF, just to let everyone know now that I am including Sunstreaker in the stories I write because Sunny and Sides are a package deal (slaps Bay on the wrist for seperating the Twins.)

This is just to let readers understand the Timescale for Transformers:

**1 astrosecond = approx. 1 second**

**1 breem = 8.3 minutes**

**1 joor = 6.5 hours**

**1 orn = 6 Earth days**

**1 Stellar-cycle = 1 Month**

**1 vorn = 83 Years**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did I would have Jazz and the Twins (Sunny and Sides) in my driveway, all I own are Roulette and her sister Shadow.**

**Prologue**

**City of Iacon, Cybertron**

'_Sunny, Sides, a little help here! I've engaged Shadow Striker and fraggin' Cyclonus is trying to butt in here. Trailbreaker where in Pit are you, I mean a little bit of artillery would be nice right about now.' _I said through my comm. link to the others in my group.

'_Hey Rou' we're coming, just hold on a little longer. Cyclonus won't know what hit him when we're through with him.' _came the response from Sideswipe as he and his Twin came tearing across the hill from another area of the battlefield.

'_Hey now, don't worry your Twin saviors are here to help you out of a bind.' _came Sunny's voice through my comm.

I mentally slapped my fore-plates at his phrasing. I finally managed to knock my twin down and as I reached for my pistol, she got up transforming into her vehicle mode and drove off. Blast it to Pit and back, I'm going to get her back for everything she's done since joining up with Megatron.

As I turned to fight off Cyclonus I see the Twins launching at him and smiled, they were doing fine against him, so I focused my attention on the others fighting. I headed on over to where I saw Trailbreaker fighting against Skywarp and Thundercracker, so I headed on over and started to blast away at Thundercracker with my Rifle and hoped that Bluestreak could take out at least one of them.

I smirked as I barreled into Skywarp thus leaving Trail to deal with Thundercracker, now Skywarp is quite a petrorabbit when he is caught unaware, thus he warped his aft to safety when he noticed who it was that had knocked him flying.

Since Skywarp had finally left the vicinity I decided to try and help Trail with Thundercracker but he sent me a comm. saying to get Moonracer to those who need her help getting off the battlefield and to where Ratchet and First Aid were. So I sent her the signal to head to where I was and we slowly helped move those who were pretty badly wounded first, this was going to be a long jour or two to help get everyone moved back to the safety of the Autobot lines.

**About 12 Orn's later**

I had been sent on a recon mission to the city of Vos, my home city and had been told that the Decepticons had been up to a few raids on the energon supply stored there, and there was no way in Pit that they were going to take it from those who still hid in the area.

What I wasn't ready for was my Twin to attack as I neared and area where there was once a youth sector, (it was moved back to Iacon for safety I was told).

She landed a few good shots with her plasma blaster on my back plates which sent me sliding forward a short distance. I un-subspaced my Rifle and aimed it at her spark.

'Shadow, why are you doing this? What did we ever do to push you away like this? What did I do, even? Please sis tell me!' I begged her as I powered up the Rifle.

'You nothing, just that Lord Megatron showed me the error of my beliefs, and unfortunately sister, you don't figure into my equation unless you join with me and the others.' came Shadows reply as she un-subspaced her titanium-reinforced shield and her acid hand blaster, placing her plasma blaster away.

'Shadow, you more than anyone knows that I would never join Megatron and his rabble. If you refuse to come back to me and the Autobots then I will have no choice but to deactivate you, please for the love of Primus don't make me do this!' I said trying to with hold any 'tears' that this situation was causing me to want to release.

'Then if that is what must happen then go ahead, Sister. Put us both out of our misery and have us join the Matrix together.' Shadow said as her pistol charged up and she aimed for my spark.

I looked her in the optics, shaking my head as I thought about it and this abysmal situation we were now in. I could only hope that Sunny and Sides never went through this ever.

'I am so, so sorry Shadow but I must do this to ease the pain we are both feeling.' I said as I pulled the trigger on my Rifle. At the exact moment I did that she pulled the trigger on her pistol, her shot going wide as I quickly moved slightly to one side. My shot hit her dead center of her spark chamber and killed her quickly, her shot however caused a laceration in the lower chest armor near to the top of my abdominal plates - hurt like slag, but nothing that I couldn't patch up somewhat neatly enough and pray to Primus that the welding held until I could find a medic.

After collecting up my sisters pistol and shield placing them and my Rifle into my subspace compartment, I headed back towards base and a medic. What I wasn't expecting was an All-Autobot-Emergency Message.

I cringed as I read the message, it stated that any remaining Femmes and younglings should head away from Iacon, Vos, and any other Youth Sectors due to Megatron systematically killing the Femmes and Younglings; be they Autobot or Decepticon.

It was at this point that I knelt down and just cried out in agony over what was happening, when the thought about what I had done to my own sister hit me like a Constructicon pummeling; I had saved her from Megatron's wrath and a death by his hands.

I then got up back onto my feet and decided then and there to head away from Cybertron and see if there was anywhere else I could find where the Autobots were now hiding.

**A long while later**

It would be many vorns later that I would learn about the battle at Tyger Pax and the Cube being thrust into the deep recesses of space, I would never know the name of the 'bot who went up against Megatron himself, but I vowed then to help in the search for it and to keep it from Decepticon hands at all costs.

As I headed out I decided that I really missed the Twins and my other friends, and that the need for energon would probably be my most pressing concern on my mission as I went about on my own, no-one knowing if I was online or not. Due to the battles I had been through since the Flotilla massacre, and the attacks on pretty much every Youth Sector around, my Communications were fritzing; I could receive but not send and messages, later on I would find this to be a rather large annoyance when I finally found my friends.

**A.N. Thanks for reading this and please leave reviews, any flames will be used by the Twins for pranks or roasting marshmallows. Constructive critism only please and Thankyou. I am currently getting these chapters Beta'd so any mistakes are mine right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I just wanna say thanks to all who read the first chapter and a big cyber cookie to Veekalzhanez for their review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and see if anyone can spot a few smirks at some other shows I enjoy that made it into the backstory - nothing definite action wise though just passing through.

Disclaimer: in the Prologue, I hate repeating myself.

Chapter One

Journal Entry

Well I have now been roaming through the vast areas of space searching for others of my kind, even those I know and had worked with for a time, but due to this pit-slaggin' war most are either off-lined permanently or missing.

This is now the 5th star system I have traveled through - somewhere called The Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy about three million light-years between here and the nearest Galaxy, something called The Milky Way. The Pegasus Galaxy is a nice system overall a few planets with life on and lucky me for now no 'Con signatures registering on my sensors. The only problem I can see for now is a race of squishies that have space capable crafts and terrorize the others of the planets I sense life on, unfortunately I am busy enough without getting involved with their squabbles.

What has caught my attention though is the ring formation that floats above a few of the planets, they register as being made of a material called Naquadah - highly explosive if used as a catalyst for any type of bomb, definitely leaving those alone I think, wouldn't do to damage myself any further than I already am.

My injuries I incurred from a scuffle with Ravage before I left Vos after taking out my own twin in our home city, I myself am surprised that I survived the termination of a part of my spark - which is how twins are formed, a single spark splits into two, thus giving the creators twin sparks. Twins are a rarity on Cybertron, only three sets of us even exist: Myself and Shadow Striker, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe - both of us sets are the same age, just different creators, and then the youngest twins ever sparked Mudflap and Skids.

I guess I will find some sort of a moon or asteroid to stop on and replenish what energon I can before I go into stasis lock, and thus leaving myself vulnerable. I just really hope that I find the others soon, I'm fed up with being alone all the time, hell even Bluestreak would be a blessing right about now to break the monotony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Journal Entry

Well I managed to find a small moon that orbits a nice little plant covered planet, the only life signs I can detect on it are some form of avian type animal.

I didn't get much in the way of recharge when I powered down due to my processor not wanting to shut down all the way - blast it all the way to pit, I kept reliving the attack on Iacon, the home of two of my friends and colleagues Sunny and Sides aka the Twins. They were busy fighting off Skywarp and Thundercracker so that left me and Trailbreaker to clear the way for Moonracer to reach the wounded 'bots on the battlefield.

I really miss the Twins, and Trailbreaker - some of my best friends almost think of them as my brothers. Especially Trailbreaker I treat him as I would an older brother and vice versa only he sees me as his younger sister.

I can only hope that we all meet up again sometime in the near future, these past 12 orns (996 Years) have been lonely and I am now craving their company and even their crazy pranks would be welcomed right about now. I swear to Primus, that if I see them soon I will forgive them the pranks that they played on me when we were going through the academy together - I hate pink paint with a vengeance due to them two.

I even miss the Intraformers Sharpshooter Competition back on Cybertron, even if Sureshot did win, but second place - especially for a Femme - is really rather good. The only other person who could out do me - well the only other people - Bluestreak and Elita, maybe even Chromia if it was all about blowing things to smithereens, and her spark mate Ironhide is no better, even though he is _**the **_Autobots Weapon Specialist, he loves to blow anything up - especially 'Cons, are the ones who taught me everything I know about shooting and taking out my enemies.

Well time to wrap this entry up and continue on and see if I meet up with anyone from home or the other groups that split off from Cybertron whilst looking for the All Spark after it was launched during the battle for Tyger Pax. I hope someone finds it soon so that this pit forsaken war will end once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy them, just a little bit on astronomy in these few chapters, it helps since she is traveling quite a way on her own here.

The Reason for the chapters being the lengths they are is because they are "_Journal Entries",_ they would end up being whatever length Roulette would consider writing at the time.

I would also like to thank those who read the fic and to those who reviewed: Veekalzhanez and Fourth Remnant, your reviews made my day. Cyber-Ice Cream sundae's for the pair of you with Energon sprinkles on top.

And now on to the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: In the Prologue people. I don't own Transformers, just my own Characters.

Chapter 3

Journal Entry

Sorry about not doing an entry for so long, I figure that it has been a good few stellar-cycles since my last one, but due to some interference from a newly formed black hole in one area of a system that I was passing through I decided to play it safe and continue on as quickly as possible so that I didn't end up caught in it's gravimetric pull and wind up crushed from the pressure. (Not the way I want to offline in thank you very much!)

Well now I am now in a small area of space called the Milky Way Galaxy, somewhere on one of the arms near the out edges, where all the older star systems are; all the younger ones are nearer the center of the rotation and are hotter because of all the gaseous nebulas that are forming there.

I recently received a garbled message in Cybertronian from Optimus Prime of all Mech's, what a relief I can tell you it was to hear his voice even if it was garbled with space and distance distortions. Took me a while to clean it up too.

I decided to wait until I reached the edge of the Sol System where he and his group are and then send them a message, my long range communication system needs time to heal more before I even attempt to send the message, my receiving is fine it's just the sending that is the problem right now - I just hope that my systems can repair it all in time.

I have seen some really strange space craft floating around throughout the star systems I have traveled through on my way to either finding the All Spark or my Leader Optimus Prime. Some looked like giant floating pyramids that gleamed almost like the towers of Iacon when the light hit it just right - Oh Primus now I'm feeling home sick.

But any who, these strange crafts looked as if they had been blasted by high energy weapons, something like Ironhide's massive Plasma Canons or Primes Photon Rifle but on a much grander scale.

I noticed a small asteroid nearby that I am going to set down on and have one of my energon rations and whilst I'm on the thought of weapons I better check my Plasma Rifle and make sure that it has enough of a charge if I need it and then check my laser pistol and make sure that that is in working order incase I end up in close combat and can't use my rifle.

Maybe I can catch a few cycles of recharge before I head out again, I certainly haven't picked up any Decepticon signals for a while now so I am going to assume that it is safe for me to do so, I just won't shut down all the way, leave my long range scanners online and have them warn me if it picks up any Cybertronian signal - friendly or otherwise.

Time for a rest I think, and recharge, will write more when I get the chance I guess.

**Several Orns later:**

It was several orns later that my scanners picked up a signal I recognized from when I was going through the Academy. I on-lined my systems and went in the direction it had come from, it was an almost constant _'ping'_ on my scanners as I got closer.

I was shocked to find that it was Road Rage, she was Crosscut's advisor and bodyguard as they traveled around the systems communicating with the various organic life forms.

This was her specialty, she was well versed in the culture and customs of various organic life. And now I had found her off-lined form floating through space. I scanned for any residual energy signature that wasn't Autobot on her, and picked up a signature I detested - Dirge had permanently off-lined a good Femme, friend and xenobiologist.

I k now that I was going to miss her cheerfulness when hanging out at the clubs back home - or what used to be our home, unless she caught up to you on the roads around Cybertron - then she became extremely narrow-minded and a rather violent driver, but that was due to her having a chronic instability in her navigation protocols.

As I looked at her frame I noticed that she was in her flight capable mode - like Starscream's tetra jet mode. Her Plasma discharger had been forcefully removed and her twin magnabomb launchers had also been forcibly removed causing extensive damage to her wings - she would never had flown again because of that.

She was one of the few Femmes that could have two alt. modes, one ground and one flight - very rare by our standards, and now so much more so with her loss of spark.

I said a few prayers to Primus, and headed back to the rock I had been resting on with her form and covered her up with the local debris and then left to continue my journey to where Prime and the others were.

My hopeful mood had been dashed, but I knew that I had to expect these sorts of things in war, just never thought it would be someone as rare as Road Rage.

I can only hope that her memories will live on in this entry as I write many more on my travels, and I hope to Primus that I don't find anymore off-lined bodies of 'bots I once knew.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Here is the next installment of Rou's Journal, thank you again to those who reviewed. Especially Fourth Remnant, Veekalzhanez, I am sending you guys some Cyber-Mint choc-chip Ice Cream.

And a huge Triple Chocolate Ice Cream Cake to Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime for placing me into her C2 Community.

Now onto the Chapter.

Chapter 4

Journal Entry

Well it has now been another couple of cycles since my last entry, so here are the highlights I guess you could call them.

I got caught in a pit forsaken meteor shower as I passed by a small planetoid on the edge of the Sol System - looking it up in the information package that Prime had sent as a data burst with his message to all Autobots left out in space - I found out that it was named Pluto and that there was some type of a debate about whether it was a planet or an Asteroid.

As I gently maneuvered myself out of any gravity that the small planetoid had I once again assessed my injuries. Hmm, looks like Ol' Doc Hatchet is gonna have a blast banging out the dings that I've picked up, at least nothing too serious, but I definitely don't want to go through another storm like that again.

He's gonna be slagged off about my communications system and the fact that my energy levels are just above what would be good for optimal performance, considering how far I've come and how much energon I have left in my personal sub-space pocket - probably about 4-5 cubes left, with a handful of energon candies; might try to set down on a moon again and snack on a few of those candies to tide me over before I need to have an energon cube again.

Man am I bored out of my processor, now I'm wishing that either Jazz or the Twins were here to liven this trip up somewhat. Hell even Blaster at this point mainly due to his communications system is like 50 times better than anyone else's, which would mean that we could forward a message to Prime and the others and let them know that we're on our way, but so far I haven't seen anyone else - yet!

I have been reading through the data burst and I am learning quite a bit about this planet they are on called Earth, it's main population are humanoid, with some avian, and other mammals, but Humans are the pre-dominant species.

What I was surprised to learn was that ¾ of the earths surface is water, it's atmosphere was made up of 78% Nitrogen, 20.9 % Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.03% Carbon Dioxide, 1% water vapor and a small percentile (0.04%) of other gases.

Looking back at some of the other Galaxies I had traveled through to get here they were just as interesting; The Omega Centauri or NGC 5139 as the Humans call it is a globular cluster seen in the constellation of Centaurus. It orbit's the Milky Way Galaxy and is one of the few that can be seen by the naked eye on Earth, being as it is both the brightest and largest known globular cluster associated with the Milky Way.

This cluster is located about 4,850 parsecs from Earth (about 15,800 light-years) and is only about 12 billion years old, quite young for a galaxy containing several million population II stars.

Then there was the Andromeda Galaxy, also called Messier 31 or NGC 224 by the Humans and is another spiral galaxy in the constellation of Andromeda. It is also the nearest spiral galaxy to the Milky Way. Apparently it is one of the farthest objects visible to the naked human eye from earth, and let me tell you folks; it is totally worth seeing it up close and personnel, quite beautiful really and still expanding with newer stars (roughly one trillion stars) and life on a few of it's planets, mostly plant life though. It is at a distance of 770 Kilo-parsecs from the Milky Way Galaxy (or about 2.5 Mega-Light Years).

It was so beautiful to watch this galaxy from a distance using my Infrared spectrum of vision tuning it down to 24 micrometers and thus seeing the galaxy in hues of red, yellow and orange. Quite breathtaking really, and I would thoroughly recommend to anyone that they try to see what I mean, it is once again truly a marvel.

Well enough about that for now, I guess I had better try and see if my sensors pick up any other signals and hopefully I get to Earth soon.

A.N.: Just a thanks to all who read this and to those who do review, a huge hug goes to them - constructive or nice reviews are the spice of life and any flames will be used to keep me warm as the snow falls here.

Roulette: I hate snow, why do you live in the North of Michigan anyway?

Me: Well we moved here after Andy left the Air Force after doing his 10 Years, so just deal with it! (sheesh)

Roulette: I wanna go back to Diego Garcia, at least it was warm there! (pouts)

Me: Not my fault you wanted a change of scenery, and Bee and Sides visit more when they're Stateside anyway.

Roulette: Whatever. Bye for now all.

Me: See ya's later! (waves)


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

A.N.:

Those who have Reviewed I will name now in Honor: Veekalzhanez - Chpt. 1, Fourth Remnant - Chpts. 3,4,5, Shizuka Taiyou (Tai) - Chpts. 4,5.

Also to Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime for placing me into her C2 Community - You ROCK!!

And now onto the Story (the next chapter will be a while due to the file being erased - sobs - but I will try and have it up by Christmas.)

Well I would just love to shout out to those who reviewed and such, you guys rock my socks off!

Chapter 5

Journal Entry

Well it looks like at least another few stellar-cycles before I even get close to Earth.

I had finally made it past the larger gas giants known as Saturn with it's beautiful rings and Jupiter with it's wild and rather large wind storm and their numerous satellites, and into another asteroid belt.

Thankfully this belt had larger debris unlike the Oort cloud around Pluto and the three other planetoids at the edge of the system where I got dinged up.

I did notice however that there was a small planetoid in this belt about the size of Pluto (what they call a Dwarf Planet) but without much atmosphere, so I put down on it to rest and recharge for a bit.

A short while - for a Cybertronian - later

A few jour's of recharge, a couple of energon cubes from my dwindling supply and a couple pieces of energon candy and I am now ready to continue my trek to Earth.

My repair programming is now on the fritz so I can only hope and pray to Primus that I don't encounter anyone on this final leg of my journey. I honestly can't wait to see who is with Prime and his group now, maybe Trailbreaker made it with Sunny and Sides, I'm almost there guys hang on, I'm coming.

Oh frag!! I'm gonna have to sign off here, and come back later I just picked up Decepticon signals on the red planet nearby - Mars, huh what a surprise the Decepticons chose a planet that was named after a mythological God of War for a base.

Much Later

It has been 5 jour's since I encountered the Decepticon signal on Mars, and frag it to Pit and back they picked up on mine and decided that I would be great for them to practice on.

I am now running pretty much on reserves of Energon and I am now hoping that I can get to Earth intact and hopefully online enough to scan an Alt. form that we are required to take to blend in on this new planet.

I am tired and will try to recharge for a bit to conserve energy, but will leave my sensors on high so that I won't be caught unawares when I get closer to Earth.

**_A.N.: Once again I will try and have Chapter 6 up and running soon if I can retype everything I had - grimace - but I have a busy couple of weeks coming up with the kids and their School things, so please bear with me on this, and also the Snow we get here in N. Michigan can be rather bad since we have three lakes for the snow to come across and hit us with - shudder - cold, too cold._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N.: I sat up until 3am rewriting this chapter since my laptop decided that it didn't like the original version ~ maybe Frenzy had something to do with it, I'll never know. So please be nice with responses to it, especially since this is now the last chapter. **_

_**A.N. 2: This is a huge thank you to all who read and reviewed this story.**_

_**Also a Hug and wave to Fourth Remnant who has offered to co-write the next part of the story arc for the sequel ~ never thought I would ever write that actually ~ I have the first chapter written and I just need to figure out where this is going to go. It may take a while before it gets posted ~ I tend to wait till I have roughly four chapters before hand.**_

_**And now on to the last chapter in this part of Roulette's story arc.**_

_**Blessed Be to all and may Primus Bless You also.**_

**Chapter 6**

Journal Entry

After a few more jour's of recharge I finally made it past Mars and was now on my final approach to the amazing blue and green planet of Earth.

I was by now quite excited about meeting up with old friends if they had made it by now - which I sincerely prayed to Primus that they had - yes even the twins.

What I was not looking forward too was the reaming that I was expecting to get from Prime's CMO Ratchet, or as myself and the Twins called him 'The Hatchet'.

I had been listening in to the many satellites that surrounded the planet and picked up on some of the music that they have, I must say that a few struck me as close to home, such as some songs by a couple of bands called Linkin Park and Shinedown and some called Owl City (weird name) and Lady Gaga (even weirder name).

As I used my maneuvering thrusters to match the planets rotation and speed I headed on towards their equator which had the least amount of friction on any incoming objects. Whilst doing this I listened to Shinedown's song: Second Chance, which to me meant more than anything because I was getting a second chance at living, the things I got to see in space as I traveled and being with my friends again after off lining my own sibling.

_My eyes are open wideBy the way I made it through the dayI watch the world outsideBy the way I'm leaving out todayI just saw Haley's Comet, she wavedSaid, "Why are you always running in place?"Even the man in the moon disappearedSomewhere in the stratosphereTell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I canTo make them realize this is my life, I hope they understandI'm not angry, I'm just sayingSometimes goodbye is a second chancePlease don't cry one tear for meI'm not afraid of what I have to sayThis is my one and only voiceSo listen close, it's only for todayI just saw Haley's Comet, she wavedSaid, "Why are you always running in place?"Even the man in the moon disappearedSomewhere in the stratosphere"Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I canTo make them realize this is my life, I hope they understandI'm not angry, I'm just sayingSometimes goodbye is a second chanceHere is my chanceThis is my chanceTell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I canTo make them realize this is my life, I hope they understandI'm not angry, I'm just sayingSometimes goodbye is a second chanceSometimes goodbye is a second chanceSometimes goodbye is a second chance_

As I lined myself up for re-entry into the atmosphere, I caught another transmission from Prime and his troops and a new set of co-ordinates of their new base, so I reprogrammed them into my navi-computer and headed on down.

After a couple of cycles I picked up a localized transmission asking for my designation and faction, unfortunately with my internal communications being down and only being able to receive transmissions, I was pretty much slagged if they decided to shoot me down.

So I did what I could and made sure my tracking beacon was running thus identifying me as an Autobot and not a Decepticon.

As I flew in over the co-ordinates I had received I tried to correct my speed and decent but miscalculated slightly and hit the ground rather hard, denting a few plates and I think a coolant line. I definitely don't wanna try that again, slag I hurt.

As I tried to stand up and get my bearings I noticed a large cloud of dust heading my way, and the vehicles that were the cause of it.

I did what I was trained to do and un-sub-spaced my rifle and aimed it at those incoming vehicles, all I could do was hope that they were Autobots and not Decepticons, I did not want to be a prisoner - they were never kind to them especially to any Femmes.

As they group got closer I noticed a pair of the vehicles transform into a couple of Mech's that I hadn't seen in quite sometime, and all but squealed in happiness as they headed towards me.

I called out to them externally and laughed when the shinny yellow Mech growled at me when I yelled, 'Hey there, Sunshine. Long time no prank me huh?'

As soon as the Twins were close enough they lifted me into a huge hug, Sunstreaker complaining about my nickname for him (good naturedly, I always could get away with it) and all but carried me back to the rest of the group and a rather cranky Medic by the looks of it.

'**Autobot Sharpshooter, Designation: Roulette, reporting in Sir.**' I said in Cybertronian as I tried to stand at attention, which was difficult with what plates were damaged, but I managed it - but only just.

'At ease, Roulette. I am glad that another of our group has managed to make it this far, we thought for sure that there were no longer any Femmes left out in the cosmos, after the massacre.' came Primes response in English.

'I would have been slagged to Pit and back if it wasn't for the Twins and Trailbreaker back at the battle for Iacon, Sir.' I replied to Prime in English as Sideswipe was still holding me up by my left servos and Sunny was holding me up by my right, I was exhausted, and very low on energon.

Prime nodded and then asked a question I knew was coming, just not this quickly.

'Roulette, have you had any contact with any other Femmes at all whilst you journeyed here?'

I cringed as I shook my head and looked down at my hands. 'I'm sorry sir, but I picked up no other transmissions from any surviving Femmes or other Autobots. All transmissions I received were the ones that I picked up from you at the edge of this system and some whilst floating past the planet Mars, and those were all Decepticon transmissions. I played it safe by lowering my signature as I passed by them, and sir and they still caught up with me, they decided to use me for a short round of target practice.' I looked up as I mentioned the next piece of information, 'I just want to point out that they have one Pit of a base up there and I do not want to see it again ever.'

All Prime did then was nod his head in understanding and then turned to a very disgruntled and garish neon yellow Medic (who was already cursing under his breath in Cybertronian at the damage he could see with and without the scans), whilst saying 'I will leave you to Ratchet's tender mercies and we will have you meet the rest of the group after he has given you a clear bill of health. Is that alright with everyone concerned?'

All Ratchet did was grumble an affirmative whilst I replied, 'yes sir, understood fully sir, and could I ask a question sir before we leave here?'

'Go ahead, Roulette.' came Prime's calm response. 'would it be possible for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to help me to the base, I am rather low on Energon and a few of my leg plates are damaged from the impact with a few asteroids on the way here and then the rather rough landing I had. I don't think that if the Twins let me go right now that I could get very far without falling over, ' Prime nodded his head in agreement.

I then turned towards the CMO and continued, 'Umm, Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, sir, I had turned off my pain receptors to the damaged areas and thus I haven't any idea other than the fact that I need help standing how bad the injuries are, if I wasn't so low on Energon right now I would probably data-burst you the information as I turned the receptors back on. That is unless the pain actually sent me into a stasis lock.'

Ratchet looked at me and glared a little more before nodding and told Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to carefully help me to the Med Bay back at the base. Apparently I was lucky enough to land roughly 138 miles from their new base (Certain Twins *Sunny*cough*Sides*cough* had landed clear over on the North Eastern Seaboard of the United States *roughly 2000 miles from where they were supposed to land*.) Yeah…. Definitely not going to be walking that on my own… and Ratchet and Primus forgive me for saying this but, I am really glad the Twins are here for me.

As we started back towards the plane that would take us to base (only 10 miles to walk to the plane ~ way to overshoot a landing huh!), I watched as Optimus Prime's tall and impressive build sagged at the shoulders in what I guess could be described as defeat, maybe it could be described as tired, or world weary. I didn't know him very well, like I did the Twins and the rest of the group I had served with, since we very rarely saw Prime up close back then, but I swear reading a Mech's body language was something of an art form.

And one I had had plenty of time to perfect with working under Commander Prowl for a while writing up those blasted security reports (he was always a stoic Mech ~ even his door wings never gave anything away, was always his optics) whilst I was laid up after a particular injury from fighting Skywarp - blast that sneaky Seeker. The next time I see him he will be getting a Plasma Rifle shoved up his afterburners and fired, then have him strapped down and let the minor twins have some fun with a seeker.

I was really not looking forward to being laid up in the Med Bay but I knew that Ratchet would never let me out until I was back to 100 per cent functionality.

_**A.N.: We have left this story open ended so that there is possibility for a second part to this story arc, there may be romance in the next story, there may not it all depends on how my muse feels I guess.**_

_**If there is anyone who wants to try writing a follow on from this please PM us and we'll see what we think about letting you guys have a crack at Roulette and the gang - but keep her in Character **_**please**_**.**_

_**Adieu for now my friends.**_

_**Crystal and Roulette**_


End file.
